Main Title/Two Worlds/Kala's Discovery/A human baby/A narrow escape form Sabor
Here is how the story of two worlds begin in Mickey Mouse and Tarzan. The movie began with a jungle as we heard some drums, on a stormy night in the african jungle, as the title was garved, "Mickey Mouse and Tarzan." In the late 1880s off the coast of Africa, a young couple and their infant son escape a burning ship. Put your faith in what you most believe in Two worlds, one family Trust your heart Let fate decide To guide these lives we see A paradise untouched by man Within this world blessed with love A simple life, they live in peace Softly tread the sand below your feet now Two worlds, one family Trust your heart Let fate decide To guide these lives we see Beneath the shelter of the trees Only love can enter here A simple life, they live in peace Raise your head up Lift high the load Take strength from those that need you Build high the walls Build strong the beams A new life is waiting But danger's no stranger here During the break of the song, we see a baby gorilla chasing a frog. However unknown to the gorilla, Sabor the Leopard was up at night too. And before long the little gorilla notice the leopard in fright, it chased gorilla in the jungle which assumed Sabor killed the baby gorilla. No words describe a mother's tears No words can heal a broken heart A dream is gone, but where there's hope Kala just then heard a baby is crying, she's following the sound to the source of it. Somewhere something is calling for you Two worlds, one family Trust your heart Let fate decide To guide these lives we see Soon enough, Kala reaches to a tree house because that's where the crying is coming from. Not long now since she looked around inside the tree house, there was a shotgun and bullets and two dead bodies. Just as she saw Sabor's paw print in blood, she'd stepped on a picture frame of what supposed to be a mother and a father with a young baby boy. Then, she heard a baby crying one last time she removed the blanket under the baby. Kala: Huh? The Baby: Huh? Kala: (sniffing the baby as he sneezed) The Baby: (coughing and first, then embracing her) So, Kala picked up the baby by the leg. Then, she'd examine the baby and stopped at hand to hand, knowing that he'd be the same as her. Just as she's grown attached to the baby, she suddenly begins to notice Sabor too soon. Then with a sudden cry, Kala ran towards the window of the tree house with Sabor behind. Due to the weight of the ape, they landed onto a Gazebo, as it tore and Sabor used her claw and scratched Kala, causing the baby to fall in her fear. With that, Sabor was about to jump after the baby, but kala pinned it down not letting the leopard go as she saw the baby rolling across a rope net however Sabor swat the ape freeing it as it goes after the baby. Just as Sabor was trying to get to the baby, Kala reached down trying to get him. With one jump form Sabor, the baby was in the air as Kala snatched it by the diaper. But with quick thinking, she pulled the diaper through the cracks in the wood and away from Sabors' reach (which got one of its paws caught on the rope net), and back in Kala's arm. Suddenly, Sabor was bursting through the wooden floor drawing close to Kala, until she saw a longboat as she jumped on it as the ropes that attached to it pulled Sabor and have her hanging by the hind leg. With that, Kala was willing to escape with the baby. Every moment now the bond grows stronger Two worlds, one family Trust your heart Let fate decide To guide these lives we see As Kala snarled at Sabor, she took the baby into the jungle, getting back to her family. Category:Mickey's Magical Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Opening Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225